


D&D

by casofsuburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casofsuburbia/pseuds/casofsuburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is resting peacefully in a motel room, until Cas shows up to ask him for a favour. Cas has a case he needs to solve, and he needs someone to take care of his dog. Setting: two weeks or so after Hunteri Heroici.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D&D

Dean was in the motel room, lying on the bed with his headphones on.

“Nothing better than a nice bed in a warm room, listening to Metallica with _no_ case. I love this.” He tells himself, closing his eyes to fall into a nice, long slumber. He was halfway through the album when he started to feel uncomfortable—like someone was _watching_ him. He opened his eyes, Cas staring down at him at the side of the bed.

“What the hell, Cas?!” Dean shouted, sitting down, rubbing his eyes frantically.

“You looked… peaceful. I did not wish to disturb you.”

“Well, it would’ve been better than standing there, staring me down.” Cas sat down on the bed opposite Dean, Dean turning to his side to face him.

“So, why are you here?”

“I need to ask you a favour.”

“Shoot.” Cas shifted in his seat, feeling uneasy. He knew Dean wouldn’t like this, but Sam was away and he had no one to turn to.

“When I asked to stay behind at the retirement home with Mr. Jones, I started to think that all of this was making me very tired… maybe depressed, even. He suggested I get a pet, because apparently, the cat in the lobby helps him relax. I went to the pet shop and… cats don’t like me. But I did get—“ He explained, eyes fixed on the floor.

“Please don’t say you got a dog.” The angel was silent; he looked up at Dean with guilt on his face.

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean started to stand, pacing back and forth across the room.

“There’s a case down south, it’s just a ghost, and I want to try doing it by myself. I did tell you I wanted to become a hunter. And you were relaxing, I didn’t want to disturb. I just need you to take care of him… it’s only for a few days. It won’t even be a week, I assure you.” Dean glared at him.

“You want me to take care of a _dog?_ Do you understand that I don’t even _like_ dogs?”

“I understand.” Cas said, standing behind him. He didn’t want to say it, but he felt like if he was closer to Dean, things are going to be okay. In this case, Dean’s going to agree to take care of his dog.

“Cas, why me? Of all people? My history with dogs is a nightmare.”

“Because I can’t trust anyone else to take care of something I love so much.” Dean turned around to meet Cas’ gaze, puppy eyes meeting him.

“Please, Dean? Elvis isn’t much trouble. I’ve hardly had to clean up after him; all you have to do is feed him.”

“I dunno, Cas… I mean, I can’t dig dogs.”

“You can _dig_ him, I promise. He’s very sweet and he’s not noisy, he goes outside to urinate, and if the door’s closed, he’ll touch you with his paw to tell you he has to go outside.”

“ _Touch_ me?”

“Caress?” Dean’s eyebrows scrunched up.

“So, your dog’s going to friggin’ molest me?”

“I don’t know the right words.” Cas replied, rocking back and forth on his heels, head down but his eyes on Dean. “I understand… I just didn’t want to take him along, he might get injured and I might not solve the case because I’m too worried and—I’ll just find another person, then.” Cas said, his eyes returning to the floor, slowly turning back. Cas stood straight momentarily to wave goodbye, and slouched down immediately afterwards, disappointment weighing him down. He was almost at the door when Dean caught his wrist, stopping him from walking out.

“Okay, fine. You owe me. And just a few days, alright? Any longer than that and I will jump off a cliff.”

“Yes, I promise. Thank you so much, Dean.” Cas looked up, a huge smile on his face. Dean cupped his face in his hands, kissing his forehead softly.

“Stop treating me like an old man, Dean. I may be thousands of years old, but my vessel is only a few years older.” Castiel leaned in closer, whispering in his ear.

Dean tugged on his hair gently, angling him so their lips met. “Don’t wanna tire you out before your first solo case, baby.” Dean said as he pulled away. “I missed you so much, Cas.”

“I missed you too.”

“Come back safe, ‘kay?”

“Yes.” Cas’ grin turning into a subtle curve on his face. “Elvis is outside, I bought a bag of food and you just need to put it in a bowl and give him water.” They walked out the door, seeing Elvis lying belly-down on the floor. He was a Siberian Husky, with blue eyes that sparkled like the sea. It looked a lot like Cas’ eyes.

“Elvis! Come here, boy.” Cas said, kneeling down to pet the dog’s head.

“Why Elvis?”

“During my stay with Mr.Jones, he made me listen to Elvis Presley. I liked him a lot.”

“You _are_ old, Cas.” Dean said, laughing under his breath while kneeling down to the ground beside Cas. He started to touch the dog’s head, hands still shaking from anxiety. Cas stopped petting the dog to give way for Dean, he was surprised; the dog was leaning into Dean’s touch, slowly walking towards him, and laying his head on his lap.

“I guess it’s not so bad.” He started to stroke the dog’s fur gently, soft and warm beneath his fingers. Elvis was still peacefully resting on his lap, tail wagging.

“He’s a very serene being. I like talking to him; he comforts me when I feel upset.”

“You love him more than me, now?” Dean’s face turned to Cas’, his mouth turning into an exaggerated frown.

“Of course, not.” Cas pressed his lips onto Dean’s once more, sucking his lower lip while his tongue played in between. Dean tasted like beer and cheeseburgers, but he didn’t mind. Dean’s teeth grazed his tongue softly, then he started to play with Cas’ tongue under the dim light of the motel. They stopped after a chaste smack, pressing their foreheads together for a little while, before Cas stood up.

“I promise I’ll be back in a few days.”

“I’ll pray to you every night.”

“Take care of him. He’ll take care of you too.”

“Yeah. You take care of yourself too, if you don’t want me to kick your ass when you show up again.”

Cas smiled, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. Dean took Elvis inside, lifting him up to the bed. “Damn, you’re heavy.” Dean settled in the sheets, while the dog rested at his feet. His hands carded through the fur, the dog looking up at him, tongue out and eyes wide. He stopped, and the dog nuzzled him before going back to his place at his feet, lowering his head. Dean decided to pray to Cas before laying down again—he knew they were only apart for a few minutes, but he wanted to tell him something.

“Hey, Cas. Maybe I can dig Elvis.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to fuck with your feelings. :D (Twist and Shout keeps popping up in my head, this hurts me.) Random thing, I also realize that the story has no relation to D&D. I only named it D&D to stand for Dean and Dogs, lol I am lame. P.S. Con-crit is awesome.


End file.
